


The Cough

by LiinHaglund



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Coughing, Gen, Illnesses, Out of Character, Schuldig Is His Own Warning, Schuldig Needs A Hug, Sharing a Bed, Sick Character, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5026480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiinHaglund/pseuds/LiinHaglund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It probably made perfect sense to Schuldig to cuddle up with a person who was used to taking care of others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cough

He woke up because someone else was coughing next to him. He would have remembered taking anyone to bed last night, so this had to their friendly neighborhood stalker. “Why are you here?”

“Was up on the roof, realized I was too sick to care about mischief and that you were all comfy. So I decided to get comfy.”

“That makes sense in your head?” Ran kicked his cover off himself and made sure it landed on the annoying lump in his bed. He was still tired, but not tired enough to stay in bed. Schuldig seemed to have a really off sense about socially accepted behaviors.

Another cough, sounding horrible even muffled by the thick cover. “I was going to bully you into taking care of me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because I'm sick and you obviously have a white knight complex,” the muffled voice explained.

“I should just kill you and get rid of the evidence.” The idea did have appeal, but reality was a bitch. Schuldig was hard to fool, and if he did manage to kill the pest he would have to answer to his master. Oracle had never given the impression of being a very forgiving guy, nor did he seem to have any sort of moral.

“Or you can make me tea.”

He considered it while getting dressed. There was a strong sense of wanting to obey that wasn't his own, and while it seemed possible to ignore it he didn't see a point in it. It was just tea. “Fine, asshole.”

The man was asleep when he returned. It was habit, not concern, that made him check the man's temperature. Of course, the asshole had to have a fever.

He looked younger asleep. Younger and exhausted. Ran shook him awake when he had firmly reminded his bleeding heart that this was not the time to develop positive emotions for the telepath. “Tea.”

There was an unintelligible muttering. He left him alone after that, since his good dead ended there and the man's telepathy seemed weakened when he was sick. He could drink cold tea.

It was an uneventful day in the flower shop, thankfully. Autumn had rolled past and paved way for winter. The store was warm, but not warm enough. The fan club was blissfully thinned out and left early.

Youji was also sick, but he was sniveling instead of coughing. Omi made a fuss over it and listed the home remedies the internet swore by. There was no sympathy from Ken, nor from himself.

He didn't even think about the annoying stalker until he had to go to bed and found the man still there. Curiously, there was also a teapot and a box of tissues.

“Do you not have a job to go to?” he asked the lump, not expecting a reply and not getting one.

He decided that the man could have the cover and went to get a spare from the hallway closet for himself. Ken saw him but neither of them said anything. He could have enlisted Ken in getting rid of his bed bug, but attacking Schuldig was never advisable. The man was like a snake, poke it and get bitten but leave it alone and it will just stare at you.

Well, maybe not, Schuldig tormented them all from time to time without any provocation.

He settled down next to the lump and ignored what it actually was. He was going to sleep and Schuldig would eventually have to get back to whatever morally questionable job Schwarz was currently involved in.

Despite fervent wishes, Schuldig was still in his bed the next day.

It had to be Friday the 13th because Oracle was in their kitchen, keeping Youji at gunpoint.

“Where is Schuldig?” the foreigner asked tersely. He had probably repeated himself a few times, because Youji sighed wearily.

Ran didn't bother trying to sneak up on them.

“If it's the hyena you're looking for, he's decided to nest in my bed.”


End file.
